Back pain is the #1 contributor to disability in the United States (US), and second only to hearing problems as a reason for new Veteran disability compensation. The societal burden of back pain is driven mainly by chronic low back pain (CLBP), defined as low back pain persisting for ?3 months. Since most individual treatments for CLBP have only small effects on functional recovery, combining CLBP treatments has recently been recommended as a priority area for research. However, few prior studies of CLBP have been properly designed to evaluate the effects of treatment combinations. Large effects on functional recovery from CLBP may require combining interventions that each target different points on a theoretical pathway to functional recovery. Procedural treatments for CLBP aim primarily to address early stages in the pathway to functional recovery, such as problems with the lumbar spinal structures or low back pain itself. In contrast, behavioral interventions for CLBP generally have effects not only on pain itself, but also work by mitigating the degree to which the sensation of low back pain impacts function, well-being, and quality of life. These represent later stages in the pathway to functional recovery from CLBP. Combining procedural and behavioral treatments may have great potential for achieving large magnitude treatment effects for CLBP in Veterans. The proposed research uses an innovative application of the 2 x 2 factorial randomized controlled trial (RCT) design to examine the individual and combined effects of 1) lumbar medial branch nerve radiofrequency ablation (LRFA), a commonly used procedural intervention to target low back pain severity, and 2) a novel video telehealth tablet- and personal computer (PC)-based Activity Tracker-Informed Video-Enabled Cognitive Behavioral Therapy program (?AcTIVE-CBT?), a behavioral intervention designed primarily to target functional limitations both secondary to, and independent of, improvements in pain. The LRFA treatment to be used in the proposed study addresses the major patient selection, procedural/technical, methodologic and reporting limitations of prior studies. AcTIVE-CBT addresses problems with Veteran access and compliance associated with conventional cognitive behavioral therapy (CBT) delivered in clinic, and uses currently available activity tracking technology to better promote activity and behavior change as compared to conventional CBT. This pilot RCT involves 20 Veterans with CLBP who will be followed to evaluate functional recovery for up to 3 months. The primary outcome is participant-reported back-related functional limitations (mobility and ADLs) at 3 months, as measured by the validated Roland-Morris Disability Questionnaire. Secondary outcomes include activity tracker-assessed step counts, back pain intensity, reduction in opioid use, and quality of life. The study hypotheses are that 1) each individual treatment will result in improvements in back-related functional limitations and secondary outcomes compared to control, and 2) combined treatment will produce greater treatment effects than each of the individual treatments alone. Although both the LRFA and AcTIVE-CBT treatment arms are innovations on their own, the most unique aspect of the proposed study is the use of the factorial RCT design to examine whether `stacking' disparate CLBP treatments can result in greater treatment effects than that of each treatment alone. Although the proposed pilot study is unlikely to definitively address whether these treatments alone or in combination have significant effects on functional recovery, it will produce valid effect size estimates that will inform a future large-scale multicenter RCT (likely funded by a programmatic or cooperative grant mechanism) to determine the efficacy of LRFA, AcTIVE-CBT, or combined LRFA + AcTIVE-CBT, for Veterans with CLBP.